The Hunger
by Sumthinelse
Summary: After splitting from Stiles, the Nogitsune needs to refuel. The missing scene after the Nogitsune abducts Lydia and when we see them in the tunnels under Eichen House. This is dark and rated M for a reason.


Missing scenes from the end of _De-Void_ , and before Void! Stiles and Lydia get to Eichen House

Lydia woke with the dark red light of the setting sun in her eyes. She recognized the interior of her car and blinked sleepily, shading her eyes. She was partially reclining in her back seat and there was an arm draped over her chest, with a hand resting on her shoulder. Startled, she sat up and turned to look at the person upon whom she'd been reclining. Stiles opened his eyes and squinted, holding up a hand to block the light that now blinded him too. One of his long legs was stretched beside hers along the seat, and the other was bent at the knee with his foot resting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked with a yawn, giving her shoulder an absent-minded squeeze and pat. He stretched and groaned, slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I should be asking that," Lydia said, rubbing her forehead and trying to remember how she got there. Her forehead and nose were oily, which told her she had been asleep for more than a few minutes. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Stiles replied, settling back against the car door and closing his eyes again. "Do you remember when the Nogitsune came out of the floor?"

"Was that what it was?" she asked, rubbing her head, "I wasn't sure that was real."

"Do you remember taking a walk with Scott in my head?"

"Yeah, but it's fuzzy after coming back out."

"I wasn't feeling too well either," Stiles said, shifting around so he wasn't looking directly into the sun. "Scott thought I should put some distance between me and the Nogitsune while they got it contained." He waited while Lydia reached past him to hang her jacket from the handle above the window in order to give them some shade. She was very close to him now, and saw the lines of fatigue and pain on his face. She placed her palm on his cheek, soft and cool to the touch.

"So glad you're back," she whispered. His whiskey eyes softened and he lowered his head, hesitantly.

"Me too." Stiles touched his lips to Lydia's, and the kiss was as soft and gentle as the looks he gave her when he thought she didn't notice. His lips were cold and she pressed herself against him, willing her own body heat into him. His hand went to her hair and he made a small sound that made all of the complex emotions attached to her friend well up in her chest and lodge painfully in her throat. The tender, blossoming affections she'd allowed to grow inside of her like a weed threatened to choke her now.

Stiles tilted Lydia's face and pushed deeper into the kiss, tightening his hand in her hair, and tasting her. She started to move back, out of surprise, but his grip on her was too strong and he drew her tongue in and out of his mouth. He sucked it slowly, crudely imitating other acts she'd performed. The tightness in her throat eased and she felt a numbness start to spread from her mouth, down into her shoulders and arms as the realization hit her. His hands became gentle again, since he didn't need to hold her still. He made a sigh as the numbness filled her chest, leaving an empty feeling behind. A void. He released her tongue, slowly and hovered with his mouth just above hers.

"That was even more amazing than _he_ imagined," he said, looking awestruck. "And it was exactly what _I_ needed, Lydia."

"S-stiles," Lydia whispered. Her arms and hands felt heavy and clumsy, like the energy had been sucked out of her. "Where is he?" She twisted her face away from him and tried to look out the window while clumsily and ineffectually trying to push him away; she felt weak and tired.

"Shhhh," he whispered, in Stiles' voice. "I don't need to hurt you right now, but I do need something else from you." A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and he watched it, hungrily as it moved down her temple into her hair. "You've no idea how many times Stile's has wanted to be right where I am now." He casually rested his hand on her bare knee and gently drew the backs of his fingers up the inside of her thigh to the edge of her short skirt. "When I was inside his head and I realized how often he thought about you, I thought he was hopeless and desperate."

"Stop," she said, hoarsely. "I don't want to know."

"When he can't sleep at night," the Void continued, in her friend's voice, "Stiles jerks off thinking about you, Lydia."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head and feeling more tears spill out of her eyes.

"I saw all the things he wanted to do to you." He let his eyes move over the front of her dress and down her legs. "Most of the time, he worships you. He wants to please you and get you off in all sorts of ways," the Void continued, ignoring Lydia's soft pleas. "But sometimes there's a little bit of darkness inside him that comes out." The voice lowered to a purr and Lydia closed her eyes, not wanting to look into familiar eyes as the demon gave his secrets away. "Sometimes he wishes he was a wolf, like Scott. He wishes he had an excuse to lose control." He pressed his lips to her temple and licked the trail of tears there. A shudder ran through him and his voice held a tremor. "There's one where he chases you though the school at night," he said, kneading her soft thigh with his fingers, "I loved this one, because when he catches you in the coach's office, he bends you over the desk."

"No." Lydia was weeping openly, now. "Please, stop." The Void held her head back against his shoulder with one hand, and rolled his hips beneath her bottom while he spoke. He seemed to be getting more excited with each word.

"That's what you say in his fantasy!" He was frantically squeezing her thigh and rocking beneath her while his lips caught her tears. "You beg him to stop, Lydia." His breathing was ragged now, and coming in gasps. "You beg, and you cry and you say no, Lydia!"

"Stop!"

"That's it," he almost shrieks into her ear. "Just like that!" He bucks against her, and she thinks she can feel him through both sets of clothing, but she tries to hold her body, stiff. "But he's an animal, Lydia! He's an animal and he… Just. Won't. Stop."

Lydia screamed, and the Void took her mouth by force again. She felt the same numbness as before pull out the fear, revulsion, and desperate panic and replace it with nothing.

The Void gasped when he lifted his mouth from hers this time. He panted and struggled for breath, and Lydia wondered if he'd actually brought himself to climax, physically. With the numbness came a brief calm where she thought about what he was and how unlikely the possibility that physical contact in itself could excite him.

"That was absolutely amazing, Lydia," he said with a soft chuckle. "You give it to me pure and sweet," he said, pressing his face to her neck. "So, so sweet, I could just eat you all day long."

Abruptly, the Void sat up straight and scooted Lydia off his lap. He opened the door and got out, pulling her with him, by the arm. He shoved her into the driver's seat and got back into the passenger's before pressing her keys into her shaky hands. "Drive to Eichen House, Lydia, and park around back."


End file.
